Seasons May Change
by geminisonic
Summary: The Man in the Moon created Guardians, but Mother Earth created Destinies. But when Death threatens the world, it's up to the Guardian's to appoint a new member and Jack is none to pleased...until he meets her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm normally in the Grimm and Iron Man section, but I love Rise of the Guardians so much I just had to write something. I do not own any of the Dreamworks characters from the original movie, I only own the OC's I create.**

**I really hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! Enjoy everyone and thank you!**

**~Geminisonic**

**Seasons May Change**

"Woohoo!" Jack yelled as the wind carried him around his home. It was the last week of winter and he planned to make the most of it. Forget Easter for a minute and just do what he was made to do; have fun. He loved it when the wind picked up and just let him surf around. He gave the ground a little extra frost; it would thaw by morning anyways. He laughed as people slipped on the ice and shivered.

He finally took a break on top of a building and smiled at his lovely handiwork.

Sure he was a Guardian now, but that didn't mean he couldn't indulge just a bit.

He sat back and smiled, letting the wind and snow go through him. He would miss winter, but at least he could hang out in his favorite places up north. Still it wasn't as much fun once spring came around. As much as he loved to spread some chaos, he knew better than to get in the way of the season's jobs. It would be unnatural to have snow at the beach in July anyways.

He was about to go towards the lake and cause some chaos there instead, when he noticed it.

He turned and saw the lights in the sky.

"Oh no." he muttered, that could only mean one thing.

As fast as he could, he ordered the wind to carry him to North's castle.

…

"Sup Phil!" Jack smiled at the yeti who was always the first one to greet him at the gates. He carried his staff over his shoulder as he waltzed right in. Now that he was a Guardian, Jack was allowed at the North Pole anytime he liked, just so long as he stayed out of trouble; not that he was able to that much.

He strutted inside, feeling pretty good about himself and finally saw the other four.

He noticed they looked bored and anxious. Probably because they were all waiting for him.

"Finally!" Bunny said, rolling his eyes, "Took you long enough."

"Hey, we can't all have snow globes and tunnels." Jack shrugged. Yeah he was late, but since when was he ever on time?

"So what's going on?" Tooth asked North, buzzing around with her fairies, obviously very distracted and anxious.

North walked over to the globe with the lights on it. He pressed a button Jack had never noticed before and suddenly, the lights were accompanied by different colored lights.

"O…K…" Jack said, "You added a new feature to the globe?" he laughed.

"No, Jack, those lights represent everyone." Tooth said, nearly breathless.

"What? I thought the globe was just for kids, you saying adults believe in us too?" Jack asked.

"No." Frost corrected, "The colored lights represent everyone who is making a difference in some small way on the earth; they are the ones who create, lead, teach, heal…"

"So what does that have to do with us?" Jack asked, "I thought Guardian's took care of kids."

"We do, Jack, but something is happening now that won't just affect the children…it will affect everyone." North said, leading them around to look at the moon through the panel in the ceiling. North pressed another button and on the other side of the ceiling, a panel opened up and the sun shone through.

"The Man in the Moon and Mother Earth have been speaking to each other." North whispered. They noticed on the floor as both lights from the moon and the sun touched, creating a brighter light in the floor.

"That hasn't happened in a long time." Bunny said, looking serious.

"Wait, you mean Mother Earth is actually the sun?" Jack asked, in awe of what he was seeing.

"Of course, Jack." North said, still watching the lights.

"So…what does she do?" Jack asked.

"Hush now…we are about to find out what is going on." North said.

The lights turned down and a shadowy figure was shown to them.

"Pitch." Jack said, his eyes narrowing.

"No, no…that's not Pitch…" Bunny said, getting closer, but also getting fearful.

"Who is it?" Tooth asked.

Sandy started to look nervous and above his head, the figure of a skull showed up.

"Death…" North gasped.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Hades…" North said and closed his eyes, "I should have known he was up to no good."

"It's gotta be real bad if Mother Earth and the Man in the Moon have to come together like this." Bunny said.

"Is Hade's one of us?" Jack asked.

"No, he is a creation of Mother Earth." North said.

The shadowy figure disappeared and the floor separated. Before anyone could react, a crystal rose up from the floor; the very crystal that was used years before to initiate Jack as a Guardian.

"Another one?" Bunny said.

"So soon?" Tooth said as well.

"But who?" North said, getting closer.

They all watched as the lights got brighter and a shape appeared above the crystal.

Jack looked closer, but had no clue who it was. It was obviously a girl with long flowing hair down to her back covered in flowers.

"Persephone?" Bunny said, looking a little excited, "Now that is a Guardian!"

"Who's Persephone?" Jack asked.

Everyone seemed to smile at this.

"She's the one who creates the spring and summer life." Tooth said, smiling. "She makes the flowers bloom, the trees grow tall, and the animals come together…"

"Wait, you mean…that's Spring?" Jack asked, pointing to the figure above the crystal.

"And Summer." North said, "But because she is in charge of both we all call her by her true name of Persephone."

"I thought she was a myth?" Jack said.

"Hello, we all are according to legends." Bunny laughed, "She's anything but, mate."

"I've never seen her." Jack said.

"Well of course not, she'd have a cow if you messed with her work." Bunny laughed, "Heck mate she has. You know…1968…" he glared at Jack.

Jack grinned, "Oh…I see, no wonder you like her…she's good for Easter."

"Exactly." Bunny smiled.

"So you've all met her?" Jack asked.

"I have not." North admitted, "But Bunny and Sandy tell me only good things about her."

Jack had to admit that this chick sounded a bit like a goody-too-shoes princess to him.

"Oh Jack, you'll adore her, she's so creative and happy." Tooth said, "I've only ever met her once, but she is a gem."

Sandy nodded as a flower bloomed above him.

"Okay, so…what, she gets to be a Guardian now? For what? What does she do for the kids?" Jack asked.

"Hey!" Bunny said, getting defensive, "I'll tell you what she does, mate, she does everything! But not just for kids, she does it for the world."

"Okay, fine, so…what you wanna stuff her in a sack and get her here then?" Jack said, going to sit down. Maybe steal something to eat from the kitchens while he waited.

"Actually, Jack…we think you should go." North said.

"What?" Jack said, annoyed, "Why not send her number one fan, Bunny?"

Bunny glared again and tapped his foot angrily causing a hole to appear and North to fall through. Tooth and Bunny grabbed him in time and pulled him up.

"Sorry, mate." Bunny said, smiling at North.

North brushed himself off and for once, Jack wasn't laughing, "Why do I have to go get her royal highness?"

"Because, you have not met her yet, she will be delighted." North said, "Just think, it will help you both reconcile season differences and to get acquainted. Is very humbling."

"Besides," Tooth interjected, "You can learn more about her in an unbiased way. Think about it, we've all met her but you. She would feel very relaxed being among a newer Guardian. She won't feel so intimidated."

"Oh, I'll make sure that happens." Jack muttered, smiling. Maybe he could have a little fun with Miss Prissy Pants. He'd show her a thing or two.

He looked up and decided that he couldn't win this one. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. But get me a snow globe; I ain't flying with a wailing girl the whole way here."

…


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone smiled brightly as she helped the tulips come out of the ground in full bloom. She made sure each petal was brightly colored and unique. She got up and looked at her handiwork, brushing her long blonde hair away from her turquoise eyes. She smelled the fresh grass as the breeze blew against her rosy cheeks. She twirled a little in excitement. She always felt giddy on the first day of spring. Besides, no one could really see her whenever she danced to her own music as she painted the flowers and spoke to the animals and trees.

There was a definite chill in the air still and there wasn't much covering on her knee-length lavender chiffon toga dress. She didn't care though. She'd been able to sew it during winter and added lace to the top, giving it something extra. She shrugged away the bad thoughts of darkness and cold.

Besides, she had work to do. And she wasn't going to waste a minute.

She practically skipped into the forest to see her friends. She made sure to touch each tree that she passed with care to ensure they were healthy and happily growing.

She got to the den of the doe and her baby.

She got down on her knees and smiled into the den as the mother poked her face out.

Persephone reached out a hand and let the doe come to her.

"I know it's been so long Mama Doe." Persephone whispered so as not to scare the baby.

The mother looked down by its side and Persephone kept her squeal of delight inside but her eyes sparkled with wonder as the baby deer came out to see what its mother was looking at.

"Oh…baby…she's so sweet Mama." Persephone said as the little doe, the spitting image of its mother came out to let Persephone give her the first touch of spots.

"There." Persephone said proudly, "You'll be so beautiful just like your mother, darling doe."

She got up and twisted her bare foot on the ground and green grass all around her came up and the mother and its baby grazed happily.

She patted the deer farewell and left. Still so much work to do and she refused to waste any time.

Little did she know, her day was about to get a little bit chillier.

….

Jack poked his head around the tree and watched as the girl, whom he could only assume was Persephone, spoke to the trees and made flowers bloom. He actually chuckled watching her twirl around like a little fairy. He knew it; she was a little princess.

He shook his head and was about to play a prank when she turned and tended to a baby bird on the ground. He finally got a good look at her face and he couldn't help but just watch her as she carried the baby bird, giving it some bright blue feathers, and put it back in its nest.

He watched as she smiled and touched the tree, giving it more leaves. He'd never heard a sweeter voice, and Sophie was pretty darn sweet.

He couldn't help but smile too as he watched her eyes light up and dance with excitement. Her eyes were so perfectly bright blue, and it reminded him so much of the ocean.

Jack watched her a few minutes more and saw how much care and thought she put into her work. She really did do a fantastic job.

She turned and continued to work and he turned around himself, trying to pull himself together. He didn't have time for this sissy stuff anyways, he had a job to do as well and all this warmth was getting to him.

He quickly brushed himself off and tried fixing his hair. Darn, it was such a mess. Then he cleared his throat and came around from behind the tree. He followed her a bit in silence then finally cleared his throat again, only louder.

Persephone froze and turned, her eyes widened in nervousness and he saw her back up a little.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked in that voice that was literally starting to make him melt.

"Uh…" he started, then shook his head, "I'm uh…Jack…you know…Jack Frost." He smiled a little cockily.

Her eyes narrowed and then she frowned and straightened a little, "Oh. Yes, I know you."

He suddenly got a little nervous and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah…I imagine you and Bunny do kind of hold a grudge for that one time…"

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "One time? You always delay my work, and every year winter gets later and later and then I can hardly do my job."

"Look, I'm sorry about that-"

"You're sorry?!" she said angrily and Jack had a feeling this little sprite packed a wallop. Course so did Sandy when you got his dander up.

"Yeah, I really am." He said, "I didn't realize that-"

"Oh, you didn't realize, huh? Well sorry doesn't cut it. I only have so much time to do my job and when I can't I…" she glared at him and sighed, brushing her hair back behind her ear and crossing her arms again.

"So what do you want?" she asked him angrily and he was starting to think he liked her voice better before, "Here to mess with my work once again, you're already doing a fine job on that tree I just worked on."

Jack backed up and realized his frost was indeed getting all over her hard work.

"Sorry, I can't help it!" he said, then turned to her, "Look, I'm not here to mess with you okay, I'm here for something else." He explained.

Her eyebrow rose, "And what would that be? And make it fast, I have a very busy schedule."

"What no time for fun, huh?" He smiled, hoping to break the tension.

But it didn't work, unfortunately. She stayed silent and he finally got to the reason he was here.

"Okay, as you know, I'm now a Guardian." He explained.

"Wow! Big news!" she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and continued, "And right now, there's something bad happening and…" he said as he walked closer to her, glad she wasn't moving, "Well, to make a long story short, I'm here to take you to the North Pole so you can become a Guardian."

At first she just stared at him, both eyebrows raised. Then she laughed. He actually liked her laugh, but was more annoyed than anything because it was at him.

"I..WHAT?!" she laughed, tears in her eyes, "You know, I did hear you were a little trickster, but that was pretty darn good."

"I'm not joking." He said seriously.

She sighed as she smiled and shook her head, finally relaxing her hands and putting them on her hips.

"Look, the Man in the Moon and Mother Earth both picked you and-"

"Wait!" she said, looking shocked, "Mother Earth?"

"Yeah, you know, your creator."

"Yes, I know that dimwit, I meant…she spoke with the Man in the Moon?"

He nodded, "Something's up and it's very bad and apparently you are needed for this."

She walked closer to him, finally looking serious, "So, let me get this straight…my mother…needs me to help you and the Guardians?"

"Yes."

She turned and shook her head again, apparently at a loss for words. He heard her muttering, "No way, that can't be, I'm not a Guardian, I'm a Destiny." She threw her hands up and plopped onto a boulder nearby.

He followed and sat next to her.

"EEK!" she shrieked and jumped up, rubbing her fanny.

Jack looked down and saw the rock was beginning to frost and little miss sunshine wasn't exactly wearing pants.

"Sorry…" Jack said, smiling.

She sighed and finally looked sadly at him, but smiled nonetheless.

"What's a Destiny?" he asked her.

"What? Oh." She said, obviously still processing everything, "You really don't know?"

"No, I'm uh…kinda new at all this."

She smiled sympathetically and sat down on the grass, crossing her legs and he watched as a flower bloomed under her hand and she took care in touching the petals and giving them color.

"The Man in the Moon created Guardians, right?" she said.

Jack nodded.

"You and the others protect children, give them hope and dreams, you know, fantasies that are actually real. Inspiring them."

Jack nodded again, smiling.

"Well, me and my kind, we were created by Mother Earth. And she's in charge of life in the world. From the smallest of insect to the tallest tree, to the loneliest mountain top to the deepest of oceans. We are called Destinies, because that is our purpose in life, everyone's purpose. Everyone has them."

Jack cocked his head as she continued, "You see that tree next to you?"

He nodded and looked up, "I raised that tree. From the minute it was a tiny seed, I planted it, helped it grow and of course the seasons changed and man came and the sun shone, giving it life. It has lived a very long life, giving birds and squirrels a home, giving animals food to eat. Even men use its branches to keep warm in the winter and shade during the hot summer days. That is its purpose in life…its destiny. But one day, it will not be here anymore and that is life."

"So you basically help with keeping the balance in the world." Jack said.

"Exactly." Persephone nodded.

"Wow." Jack said, leaning back, "I never knew that all this…was really a part of something much greater."

"All the work on this planet is great." She said.

"Shame no one believes in you." Jack said.

"Destinies are never believed in, truly." She said.

"So." Jack shrugged, "Neither was I and then I was, I'm sure you'll be believed in."

"No Jack, it's not that. I don't want to be believed in, we aren't supposed to really. What I do is meaningful to me, meaningful to others in a small way. And that is good enough."

"All the more reason for you to become a Guardian." Jack said.

She shook her head, "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's…complicated." She admitted shyly and wrung her fingers, biting her lip.

"Well, at least come with me to the North Pole, maybe you can talk to the Man in the Moon and Mother Earth and help us."

She smiled and got up, "Look, Jack Frost, you seem real nice, but I really shouldn't and I really don't want to." she held out her hand to shake his, "It was wonderful to finally meet you and I hope you learned not to mess with my work, but I really should get back to work."

He narrowed his eyes and grinned taking her hand innocently. He noticed her jump a little as he nipped her fingers from his cold. He shook it and then his grasp hardened and he pulled her to him.

"Hey!" she screamed, shoving him, "Let go of me!"

He held on tightly, "Sorry missy, but I don't take no for an answer."

He suddenly shot up into the air and she screamed.

He got out the snow globe carefully and whispered, "North Pole."

He threw it and the portal opened.

Persephone's eyes grew wide.

"Hang tight." Jack said and clutched her waist tighter and felt her arms grip his neck.

He flew into the portal and both landed on the floor of North's castle.

…..

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! **


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone landed on top of Jack and she took that moment to smack him in the chest a few times, muttering angrily at him.

"Ow, ow! Stop!" he complained as she pummeled him.

She stood up indignantly and huffed in anger, glaring daggers at him.

She turned and froze. Everybody in the room seemed to be enjoying the display.

Jack groaned, hugging his chest as he got up. He picked up his staff and marched right past her, giving her a look.

She stood frozen but smiled brightly as a familiar face came into view.

"Oh Bunny!" she said happily and rushed forward to hug her dear friend.

"My favorite little sheila! Long time no see!" Bunny said, hugging her back.

Jack rolled his eyes and rubbed his chest. He was right; she did pack a wallop.

"Hi Persephone!" Tooth said, coming to greet her with a bright smile on her face.

"Tooth? It's been so long." Persephone said, excitedly as she hugged tooth as well.

Sandy came up and presented her a sand flower, blushing a little.

"Oh! Sandy it's so good to see you too!" Persephone said, taking the flower and kissing his cheek. He giggled and smiled at everyone.

"Is so good to meet you, Persephone!" North said, stepping forward, "I am North."

He picked her up into a big fierce hug and she squealed a little.

He put her down and she had to catch her balance, "Wow!" Persephone said in wonder as she looked up into his big blue eyes, "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Your eyes are…incredible!"

He smiled jovially and pointed to her while looking at Jack, "I like her!"

Jack rolled his eyes again and found a seat on a desk.

"I hope the ride was not too bumpy." North said to her, taking her closer to the fire.

"Well, it could have been a little less aggravating." She said, glaring again at Jack.

"Aw, don't mind that whacker, he can't help it sometimes." Bunny laughed, winking at Jack.

Jack glared at him and laid his head back against the wall to ignore all the small talk. And here he thought she was actually kind of cool. Yeah right!

He finally started to pay attention when she finally asked them what she was doing there.

North led her to the globe and she stared in wonder at all the lights.

"What are they?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Those are men, women, and children who make a difference in the world; the white lights are all the children who believe." North explained.

"Some of them are going out?" she asked, looking concerned, "Why?"

North looked sadly at her, "We are finding out it is Hades behind this."

Persephone froze and turned pale, looking fearfully at the globe.

"We think he's been messing with the balance of nature." Bunny commented.

Persephone balled her fists tightly and Jack joined the group in time to notice she was getting teary-eyed.

"He's been prolonging winter." She whispered, "It's been him this whole time."

"You know him?" Jack asked her.

She glanced at him and Jack could tell he'd touched a nerve, only it was fear in her eyes.

She nodded and looked at the globe.

"Know him?" Bunny scoffed, "Poor thing's been imprisoned by him for years during the fall and winter seasons."

Jack looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Persephone relaxed her stance and looked down sadly, but didn't say anything.

Bunny took over from there, offering a paw on her shoulder, "A long time ago, Persephone could work her magic year round, but then this dipstick comes along and sets his sights on her. Fancy's her, he says. But without her the world would have just been cold, miserable, and dark all year round."

"You see Jack," Tooth cut in, "he wanted her but couldn't have her all the time, so he made a binding contract with Mother Earth that she be with him during Fall and Winter, but she has to do her job every Spring and Fall."

"But once my time is up," Persephone said darkly, "I'm his prisoner."

Jack couldn't believe it. No wonder the girl was so tightly wound; she only had so much time for freedom before she was locked up again. He couldn't imagine not being able to be free.

"Didn't you try to escape?" he asked her.

She smirked and huffed, shaking her head and looking at him sadly, "I've tried, but my contract is binding and he always finds me."

She looked down and Jack noticed white patterned marks around her ankles, like some kind of magical chain.

"But there is a way for you to be free now, Persephone!" Frost said as a yeti came over and handed him a book.

"Stop!" Persephone said, "I know what you're about to suggest, but I can't be a Guardian."

"You can be, and this can help you." North said.

"How?" she asked, and then pointed at her ankle, "This is binding and under no circumstances will it ever change, Guardian or not. The only way this goes away is if he or I die and you can't exactly kill death."

Frost sighed, "Look, I know it is a lot to process, but think about it. I am sure there is a way to help you." "We'll all help you, Persephone." Tooth said, smiling.

"Why?" she asked, looking helpless and Jack actually started feeling guilty for being so rude earlier.

"Because the Man in the Moon and Mother Nature believe in you. And so do we." Bunny said.

She smiled at him and sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear, "I don't know how I would even be able to help you all or what's expected of me."

"Then ask them." North said and moved aside as he led her to the lights on the floor from the moon and sun.

She walked over, straight into the light and looked up at them, first at the Man in the Moon, then at Mother Nature.

She took a few breaths and tried to ignore everyone staring at her.

"Mother…" she started, "I…I don't know what you want from me…but is it true? Am I supposed to be a Guardian?"

She waited a few moments and Jack understood her frustration at not being answered.

"Mother." She cried tearfully, "If this is what you want, I will do it, but please…give me a sign, I have to know that there's hope for me…for everyone."

She sank to her knees and closed her eyes. She seemed to be thinking to herself for some time as they all watched her, waiting.

Suddenly, her eyes closed and she started panting and crying, "NO! OH NO!" Her hands flew to her ears and she shook her head violently.

She gasped and opened her eyes, crawling backwards on the floor, panting.

She breathed heavily, her hand on her chest.

"What is it?" North said, coming to her.

Bunny aided him in helping her sit up while Tooth took her other hand, "Persephone…what did you see?"

She shook her head and bit her lip, "It was horrible…the whole world, everyone, everything…they were dead. All dead."

They all gave each other grave looks.

"And I saw him…" she said angrily, wiping the tears from her eyes, "He was actually proud of himself. There was no more sun, no more moon, no more…anything…"

"What do you mean? There had to have been a moon and a sun." Jack said.

She shook her head darkly, "He's finding a way…he's been planning this for a long time. I was just the first step in getting what he wants. With me gone…" she sighed, "All this time and I never saw it."

"You couldn't have known, love." Bunny said.

"But I should have!" she cried, "I was chained in that place, in the dark and cold. I would see things…hear awful things…but I never thought that as each year passed in that terrible place, things were getting worse down there and up here."

She took a breath and finally sat up straight, wiping her eyes, and looked up at the sun and nodded, "I'll do it. I'll become a Guardian…my mother expects me to…it's my destiny."

North smiled, "And I promise that we will all help you find a way to break this bond to Hades and we will stop him. It is our purpose to unite both Guardians and Destinies to save the world."

Persephone smiled up at him and nodded, "I love this world, and I'll do anything I can to save it."

"We'll be there with you to fight the whole way." Bunny added, helping her up.

"Absolutely, now you're one of us and we stick together." Tooth added.

Sandy made the sign of a sword and shield and heart.

North nodded proudly.

Jack stepped in and smiled, "You're not alone now. And we won't let anything happen to you."

Persephone smiled at him, "I'm ready to fight back."

…..

"It's weird, this Guardian business." Persephone commented to Jack as they explored North's busy workshop.

"How's it weird?" Jack laughed, his staff over his shoulder as he lazily walked next to her, nodding at all the different yetis.

"Well, I took the oath and all that, but I don't feel any different." She shrugged, "Does anything change when you become a Guardian?"

He shrugged, "I guess once you get believed in it feels pretty great, but, nah, nothing changes."

She nodded, "Well, considering I'm not believed in I guess I can't expect much."

"Hey." He turned towards her, "Don't say that. I wasn't believed in for hundreds of years and then one night a kid believed in me and from there…" he smiled remembering that night and how amazing he felt to be believed in.

"I wouldn't know what to do with that." She laughed a little, "I mean, I love doing what I do, but to have an audience is kind of…strange I guess."

"You do pretty good work." Jack commented.

She smiled at him, "You do too, Jack."

"Really?" he smiled.

She nodded, "Frost is beautiful in the winter time and sometimes I enjoy seeing it on my flowers. They shimmer."

He felt pretty good about himself and smiled.

"But don't get any ideas that you can do that all the time." She warned.

He put his hands up and laughed, "I'll try not to."

She seemed fine with that and stared in awe at North's workshop, "I've never seen anything like this." She gasped.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" Jack said.

"Do you get to stay here during the spring and winter?" she asked him.

"Sometimes. Mostly I just find a snowy place and hang out." He shrugged.

She giggled as a toy whizzed by them, causing them to duck.

"Seriously Tim?" Jack said to a yeti.

The yeti was jabbering to them dramatically and Jack guided Persephone away from all the chaos. He didn't want her to feel too intimidated by all this craziness.

"Oh!" she gasped and rubbed her arm where he'd touched her.

"Sorry." He said, looking guilty.

She smiled, "It's okay, just startled me was all."

He finally found a door leading to the outside. It looked incredible and he was itching to go do something.

Persephone looked outside in an almost foreboding way. But at the same time, he could see she was curious and itching to explore as much as he was.

He thought a minute, "Wait here." He said.

A few minutes later he returned with some brown Ugg boots and a purple cloak, "Here, I had a yeti in the clothing department whip this up quickly."

She put the things on and smiled at him, "Thanks!"

"Care to see my world?" Jack asked opening the door.

She giggled shyly, "Well, I won't lie, I've never explored snow."

Jack was flabbergasted at that. He was remedying that quickly, "Well get out here."

She walked outside and stared in awe at the mountains and snow, "Wow…now that is a masterpiece." She commented.

"I don't know, sometimes I think snow could use some color." He said, whipping up a snowball and tossing it in the air and catching it.

She seemed to think about his comment for a minute but then saw what he was doing, "What is that?" she asked him.

"Oh this?" he said, "Snowball, you wanna toss it?"

"Do I wanna what?" she laughed.

"Here." He said, tossing her the snowball. She caught it tentatively and giggled.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I'll show you." He said.

She watched as he packed the snow and rolled it into a ball.

Persephone smiled, "That's amaz-"

Jack laughed as he threw the snowball and it hit her in the chest.

She stared in shock at him and then narrowed her eyes, smiling slowly, "So that's why they call it a snowball fight."

He grinned and braced for her retaliation. Only she looked at the ball in her hands and Jack was stunned speechless and it suddenly turned into a blue snowball. She grinned wickedly and threw it at him, right in the face.

She laughed, clutching her stomach and Jack was able to smear off some of the color on his now blue face.

"How did you…" he stared at her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "You match your sweater!" she laughed.

He grinned, "Oh ha-ha!"

She grinned back and seemed to wait in apprehensive excitement.

He quickly whipped up a bunch of snowballs and raised his eyebrows.

She looked at them and tapped her foot.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes as each snowball turned a different color.

"Now, this is fun." She said, picking up a bright red one.

"I think I found your center." Jack laughed and grabbed the nearest green one before she could throw hers at him.

By the end of their snowball fight, she was looking winded, he looked like he'd been tie-dyed, and neither could remember ever having more fun in their lives.

He found a spot near a cliff side and both sat down to watch the sun begin hiding in the mountains.

She smiled as it disappeared, "You know I haven't heard my mother's voice in so long."

"It's been a while for me too." He admitted.

"Hey Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier, when we were playing with the snowballs…you said something about my center. What does that mean?" she asked him.

He looked at her and smiled. He quickly told her about what North had taught him years before and how he had found his center.

She smiled and nodded, "That is true. At the heart of what I do lies creativity and color. I love art. I always have."

"You mean when you were human too?" he asked.

She nodded, looking sad, "But it was never appreciated until now."

He nodded, looking up at the moon in the sky. He smiled at it, feeling as though his life did hold a purpose and he was grateful for that.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Jack…" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He smiled feeling extremely good about himself.

"JACK! PERSEPHONE!" Tooth called, rushing to them.

They both got up. And she stopped to stare at them.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you two?"

They both grinned guiltily.

She sighed, but then turned serious, "We have trouble, you have to come quickly."

They nodded and Jack was about to fly with Tooth, but realized Persephone couldn't fly.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"Seriously? After last time?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

He shrugged and held out his hand, "Come on, slowpoke."

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. He held her waist again.

"Hang tight!" he told her and she screamed as she was lifted into the air.

"Cool view, huh?" he asked her.

She looked away from his face quickly.

They finally landed and she glared at him playfully, "You do realize you were going extremely slow, right?"

He nodded, "I didn't want you to throw up or something."

She huffed, "I would never." She walked towards the door and then turned around quickly, "But for the record, you fly slower than I walk. And you look like a barf bag anyways."

…..

**Thanks for the reviews so far you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Persephone burst into North's palace with Tooth and were immediately ushered to the globe.

"What's happening?" Persephone asked anxiously.

"Something's up on the globe." Bunny said, and pointed to an area that was going very dark, the lights were moving or going out.

Persephone looked closer and gasped, "I was just there! We have to see what's going on, quick!"

"Quickly! To the sleigh!" North said, and everyone groaned except for Persephone who had no clue what was happening.

Jack took her arm and led her with the others. They came immediately to an icy tunnel and Persephone gasped in wonder as the most magnificent reindeer she'd ever seen came out. They were kicking and putting up a fuss, but Persephone put her hand on one and it immediately seemed to relax the whole group.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked her, smiling.

She shrugged guiltily, "Habit."

"Everyone in!" North instructed and Persephone gawked at the sleigh with foreboding.

"Relax, haven't had an accident yet." North said.

"'Yet' being the key word." Bunny mumbled.

She climbed in with the others, sitting next to Jack and clutching her seat.

"We ready?" North called.

"NO!" Bunny yelled, still trying to sit down.

"Heeyah!" North snapped the reins and Bunny crashed into Sandy behind him as they shot forward.

Persephone clutched her seat, her mouth open, not sure if she could even scream.

Jack was laughing and whooping.

Persephone finally managed a moan as they came to some loops. She clutched Jack's sleeve and screamed with all the twists and turns. He laughed at her expression which was suddenly going from fear to excitement and then a mix of both because she obviously didn't know whether or not to enjoy herself or be frightened for her life.

They finally came out of the tunnels and into the air.

She relaxed her grip on his sleeve and looked out in wonder, "Wow…" she breathed, "Now this is fun."

Jack grinned, knowing what was coming next.

North got out a snow globe and gave it the destination they were headed to.

Persephone noticed and groaned, "Oh for the love of-"

Everyone screamed as they shot through the portal.

When they came out they looked around. It didn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary. That is until a ton of birds flew in their direction, nearly hitting the sleigh.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Jack called, looking at the ground.

Persephone looked as well and commented, "The animals, they're running from something…"

"We should get down there, mate!" Bunny told North who made a very uneasy landing.

Persephone jumped out and ran, trying to avoid the stampede of animals. She looked around hastily trying to find out what was wrong.

The animals began disappearing and she stared after them, "What's happening?" she whispered to herself.

The others were looking around trying to find the very same thing.

Persephone knelt on the ground and put her hand on the earth, closing her eyes.

She got up suddenly and looked toward the mountains, "It's coming from up there." She said.

"What is it?" Tooth asked.

"I…I'm not sure, but I can feel it. The earth can." Persephone explained. She quickly took off her cloak and boots and put them in the sleigh and began marching towards the mountain top.

"Okay, now that will take forever." Jack complained.

"You have a better idea?" Persephone shot back.

"Uh yeah, it's called flying or using the sleigh." Jack said.

"For once the clown is right." Bunny commented, "It'd be a lot faster that way."

Persephone sighed; "All this flying, I swear!" she threw up her hands in defeat and got in the sleigh with everyone else.

She had to admit it did get them there a lot faster. North was able to land close to the top. Everyone got out and Persephone noticed how dead the earth looked.

She walked around hoping to create some grass and noticed it stopped at a certain point.

Jack knelt down and felt the ground, "It feels like ash." He commented.

Persephone looked towards the top and narrowed her eyes, "It's up there."

**(Okay, I actually wrote this next part to music that you can listen to during to kind of help you envision more action in the story. Obviously it's very hard to write some action so you have to imagine it. Go to YouTube, type in Disney's Fantasia 2000: Firebird Suite and skip to 2:30. Warning: you may jump.) **

They all walked towards the mountain peak and noticed a rock that seemed darker than any rock they'd ever seen; almost like a dark doorway of some kind.

They all walked towards it tentatively.

Persephone didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she reached out her hand and touched the rock.

Everyone jumped in alarm as two bright eyes opened and a fiery smoke erupted from the top of the mountain.

"It's a volcano!" Bunny yelled, "We gotta' run now!"

Persephone stared into the fiery eyes, "Hades?!"

Fire and lava shot out of the mountain top and she watched in horror as it burned everything she'd created.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Jack yelled; grabbing her arm and moving her in time before a fireball hit her.

Everyone seemed to scramble and separated. North was like Bunny, using the rocks to avoid the lava. Sandy and Tooth flew around avoiding all the fire.

A fireball hit right next to Jack and Persephone and she was thrown back from the impact. She shot up and scrambled to find Jack, but couldn't. She looked over and realized how close the lava was and ran down the mountain as fast as she could.

Luckily the reindeer had moved away from harm and came around to get North.

Tooth and Sandy were able to grab Bunny as he leapt into the air and get him into the sleigh.

Jack looked around and realized he'd lost Persephone.

"PERSEPHONE!" he called, flying around, trying to ice the lava, to no real avail.

He looked and found her running as fast as she could towards the trees.

She was as fast as Bunny when she ran, but the lava was still on her heels.

The lava seemed to grow into a human form and actually stalked towards her as she kept running.

Jack was avoiding all the fireballs as much as North's sleigh was, using his staff to throw them off.

"Where is she?!" Tooth yelled.

"There!" Bunny pointed.

"Hang on!" Jack called to Persephone who'd fallen by the very tree they'd met at, he picked up his speed.

She held on to the tree trunk and cried as nothing she did could stop the smoke and fire from destroying it.

She looked slowly up at the gigantic mass of lava whom she knew was Hades. She looked him in the eyes and glared with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and the lava lifted, ready to strike her.

"NOO!" Jack yelled, flying as fast as he could to get to her.

"Jack, stop!" North called.

Persephone closed her eyes in fear as the lava came down on her. Only Jack did get to her in time to shield her with his staff.

But everything went dark for both of them.

…..

Everyone coughed as ash and smoke permeated the air around them. It was deathly quiet and dark now. They all got out of the sleigh carefully and attempted to find Jack and Persephone.

"Where could they be?" Tooth sobbed, "Are they all right?"

"We'll find them." North said confidently, "They are Guardians."

Bunny chose not to comment as he sniffed the air, hoping for something, anything that might help them find Jack and Persephone.

They split up and looked through the now dead forest. North came to a dead tree and looked down, "What is this?" he asked, looking at the strange rock under the tree. It was a very dark and ashy rock, he quickly brushed it and suddenly saw a bright light emit from it.

"JACK!" He smiled, "I FOUND THEM!" he called, quickly wiping off the ash.

They heard Jack grunt loudly as his staff broke the lava that had hardened on top of him and Persephone. His staff had made it cool enough to stop it from hurting them badly.

He collapsed onto his knees and panted.

"Jack, you alright?" North asked a hand on his shoulder.

"Persephone…" Jack breathed.

He turned and found her on the ground curled up. Her skin was deathly white and seemed to peel like the ash around her. Her blonde hair was turning lifeless and dull. He put a hand on her shoulder and her eyes shot open. Jack noticed the once bright eyes were becoming dull as well. All the pain of her loss was reflected in them.

She sat up slowly, grunting. He looked at her sadly as her tear filled eyes met his.

She looked around at everything that was once so beautiful and alive was now dead. Tears poured from her eyes.

"Persephone, I'm so sorry." Jack whispered.

She looked down sadly, "Did you know that enough death and destruction in the world can make people stop believing in life and rebirth?"

Jack stared at her.

She wiped her eyes, "With me gone, there is no more spring time or hope. Everyone, young and old, will stop believing."

"We will not let that happen." North said.

"It's too late." She sobbed; she put her hand on the ashen ground. Nothing happened, "He succeeded."

"No, he didn't." Jack said defiantly and stood up, "You're here, you're _still_ here. He didn't win. You can still do this."

"How?" she cried.

He looked to the other four, but no one seemed to know what to do.

She stood up and looked around again, "I failed." She said.

"No, you didn't." Jack told her as he put a hand on her shoulder, "You never failed."

She looked him in the eye and he pulled her in for a hug.

She cried into his shoulder and he held her, wishing there was some way he could help her.

They all heard a crackling sound suddenly. But Jack knew it was just his frost on the earth.

Suddenly Tooth gasped, "Look!"

Persephone and Jack looked down at their feet where grass was beginning to grow.

Jack looked quickly at Persephone who seemed to be growing in color again, her skin becoming more vibrant like it used to be.

"What…what's happening?" he asked.

Persephone stared at him and smiled for the first time, "Jack…you're helping me bring life back into the earth."

"But I thought winter was bad for the earth." Jack said.

She chuckled and took his hand and he watched in amazement as her hands became pink again, "You're as much a Destiny as I am a Guardian, Jack. Winter is very important for rebirth. Without it, where would all the earth get its water in the spring time? Think Jack, all that snow and ice, become part of the earth giving life to it."

He stepped back and more frost covered the ground. Persephone knelt down and put her hand on the frost and sure enough, grass began to rise to the surface at her touch.

She smiled up at him, "Even though it's spring time…I think a little Jack Frost is just what we need right now."

He smiled at her and nodded.

She suddenly frowned and looked down at her ankle. She looked back up in fear at him, "Hades!"

She screamed as she was suddenly dragged by an invisible force away from them.

They all ran to grab her.

"It's up ahead!" Tooth yelled.

They all saw a dark hole in the ground and Persephone was headed straight to it.

Jack shot forward and grabbed her hand while everyone else was able to stop the chain from dragging her deeper down. North got his sword out and sliced the chain.

The hole disappeared and Persephone clung to Jack, who held her tightly, looking angry.

"Well, well…" A dark and mysterious voice said all around them, "Look how delightful a job you're doing up here my little Persephone."

Jack stood up with Persephone, his staff ready. North had his swords in a fighting stance while Bunny got his boomerangs out. Tooth glared around her and Sandy got his whips ready just in case.

"Show yourself!" North yelled.

"Or are you too scared?" Bunny added.

"Scared? Me? Why should I be?" Hades said as he finally formed before them.

He was a very tall being, with jet black hair and black eyes with red rims. He wore a black leather jacket over a black shirt that made his white skin look even paler. He wore black pants and biker boots with spikes on them. He would have looked attractive had he not emanated evil from his entire self. **(Note: I imagine Tom Hiddleston's voice for him)**

He held out his pale, skeletal hand, "Come on home Persephone, your work is done."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Jack threatened, tightening his hold on Persephone.

"Oooh, I quiver with fear Jack Frost." Hades commented, smiling at him.

"You try anything, you fruit loop, you're gonna regret it." Bunny added.

Persephone glared at Hades, still holding on to Jack, "I'm not going back there ever. You're killing the earth and I won't stand for it anymore!" she yelled.

"Oh but Persephone…I didn't kill it, you did." He said.

"Don't listen to him." Jack told her quietly, glaring at Hades.

Hades chuckled, "The minute you brought life to that volcano, why-you merely helped me in my cause."

Persephone stared in fear at him at the realization of what she'd done, "No!" she cried.

"So, that makes you…a little bit of death my dear." He added.

"I'm nothing like you!" she yelled.

"True, there is only one death." He commented, "But, there is one thing that is certain, you're still bound to me."

"Why don't you take a hike!" Jack said.

"Fine, I will." Hades said, "But Persephone will come with me."

"Never." Jack said.

Hade's raised his eyebrows and snapped his fingers.

Persephone gasped and screamed as she fell through a dark hole that appeared in the ground.

"NO!" Jack yelled, trying to grab her. It was too late and the hole closed up.

He looked up at Hades and ran at him yelling. Hades disappeared as well.

"Nice try, Jack." Hades said around them, "But you're simply that; Jack Frost. And nothing you can or ever do will save Persephone. She's mine."

"AUGH!" Jack yelled angrily, collapsing to his knees and trying to find a way to open the portal where Hades and Persephone disappeared.

North threw his swords down angrily, "I should have seen this coming!" he said.

"What do we do?" Tooth asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do." Jack said, standing up, "We're going to bring her back."

"Jack, we can't." North said, "Hades lives in the Underworld and we do not belong there and cannot get to it."

"There's got to be a way." Jack said.

"There is mate." Bunny said darkly, "But it ain't pleasant."

Jack looked at all of them, "I don't care, I'm going to get her back."

They all looked at each other uneasily.

"Jack, it's way too dangerous." Tooth admitted, "And no Guardian has ever done this."

"Well I'll be the first then." Jack said.

North rubbed his eyes, "If you do this, Jack, you have to be able to go through with it completely. If you don't-"

"I'm not backing out." He said, "I'm not scared, I'm going to bring Persephone back."

"Then we need to get back to the Pole." North said, "And once there Jack, you need to be ready."

Jack nodded, "I will be."

….

**Thanks again for all the reviews you guys! I love getting them. **


	5. Chapter 5

Once at the Pole, everyone gathered around in North's office. He went to his drawer and took out an elaborate looking key. He walked to the other side of the room where a cabinet was hidden under a drape. Jack tried to look around and see what the cabinet looked like but North blocked his view. He turned around and had a very dark, old-looking book in his hand. He blew and dust came from it, making Bunny sneeze.

North brought it over to his desk and opened it. He motioned for Jack to come around.

Jack looked over North's shoulder and saw that the book was a handwritten manual of some kind, only it looked very creepy and had some very strange pictures in it.

North looked at him darkly. Tooth was rubbing her shoulders, looking uncomfortable.

"Jack," North said, "The Underworld is a place not meant for us, and there is a reason for that; because we are not dead."

"But you said there was a way." Jack said.

North nodded, "There is, but, you will suffer."

Jack nodded, "I understand that, but I'm not giving up on Persephone."

North sighed and turned the page. Jack saw a picture of a black robed figure in a boat, his face was blood red and his eyes were yellow, "This is Charon." North explained, "He is the ferryman on the river of the dead, he knows which way to take souls. One coin and he will take you where you are supposed to go. But if you offer another coin, you can tell him where you want to go, and he will take you."

Tooth took out two coins and gave them to Jack; he smiled at her and pocketed them.

"Be careful though, Jack," Bunny warned, "he's a sneaky bloke, but if you keep your nose clean when you get to him, he may just tell you a thing or two."

Jack nodded.

North turned the page and Jack saw a hideous creature of a three-headed dog, "This is Cerberus." North said, "The three-headed dog. He guards the Underworld."

"Okay, so a cute little guard dog." Jack laughed, "What's it gonna do, bark at me?"

"Mate, that thing is bigger than this castle." Bunny said.

Jack gulped.

North got up and got something from one of the yetis, "This is a special cake, you give it to each head and the dog will sleep, but this is only if you see the dog. You may not." North explained, "But once you give it the cake, you have to be very fast."

"Okay, so give the sailor his money, give the dog a bone, knick knack paddy whack and I'm outta there with Persephone, right?" Jack asked.

"That's the thing, Jack…" Tooth said, "No one knows if there is a way out of there, except through Hades."

"However…" Bunny suggested, "Persephone may know a way, and technically, it's still her time on earth so her portal may still be there."

"What portal?" North asked.

Bunny smiled thoughtfully, "She told me how she gets into our world every spring, through a portal that stays open until her time is up. That's binding as well, if I'm not mistaken."

"Great!" Jack said, "Piece of cake!"

"Jack, it's very dangerous in there, you may lose your powers." Tooth explained.

Jack's eyes widened.

"Maybe." Bunny said, then he took out a boomerang, "Take this, just in case." He said.

Jack took it and a case to carry it in over his shoulder, "Thanks." He said.

Bunny nodded.

Sandy came over and gave Jack a bag. Jack opened it and saw some of his dream sand, "What's this for?" Jack asked.

Sandy made the sign for sleep and dog and then a four leaf clover for luck.

Jack smiled and then pocketed everything he was given.

He blew a breath and then nodded, "Let's go."

…..

Jack had no clue where they were going. They refused to tell him. North's sleigh took everyone down south and Jack wondered if they even knew where the Underworld really was.

He suddenly couldn't help but feel very hot as they got deeper south. He wasn't used to this kind of weather on him.

He looked down and saw dead, crackling earth that even looked hot. He was a little nervous as North landed here.

Jack climbed out, "Okay, so…it's here?" Jack asked.

North shook his head, "No, you have to cross the desert to get to it."

Jack looked over his shoulder at the vast desert, "Oh boy." He muttered.

Tooth got out and wiped her eyes, hugging him, "Jack, please be careful."

"I will." He promised.

Bunny patted his back and Sandy gave him a hopeful thumbs up.

North then put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Remember what you are doing this for; who you are doing this for Jack. Never have I seen a braver Guardian than you."

Jack smiled.

Suddenly they heard a squeaking sound and Baby Tooth flew at him and attempted to go with him, sitting on his shoulder.

He gently took her off his shoulder and smiled, "No, not this time, Baby Tooth, I need you here."

She looked disappointed and tearful, but nodded and flew back to Tooth, who held her.

He gave them all one last look and finally nodded, "I'll bring her back. I promise."

They watched as he tried flying, jumping into the air, only to fall back on his face.

"No wind, mate." Bunny said, sadly.

"Only use your frost when you absolutely have to." North advised.

Jack grunted and got up, then continued on his long walk across the desert.

They all watched him go as far as they could, and then North had them all get into the sleigh.

"Maybe we should just stop him." Bunny suggested, "We can't afford to lose another Guardian."

North shook his head and looked up at the sun, "Mother Earth is watching him and something tells me that this is his destiny he is walking."

He snapped the reins and they took off.

…..

Jack didn't know how long he'd walked or how much further he could go, his frost was actually starting to melt and he found it difficult to stay cold. Even as his condensation hit the ground it just disappeared into the sand of the desert.

He limped at one point, his feet actually starting to burn.

He panted and kept going, looking down instead of looking ahead. He knew at this point looking ahead made everything seem farther and hopeless.

He was having trouble breathing and felt every ounce of strength in him begin to dwindle.

The only thing that kept him going was Persephone's face. Her voice. Everything she stood for. He wasn't giving up on her.

He closed his eyes and thought about her first snowball fight and his first look at her artwork on the earth. Then frowned as he remembered the look of sadness as everything she'd done diminished from the volcano. But there was hope. Even Persephone had seen it. He would help her bring life back to the earth. He couldn't do it without her, and he wouldn't.

He suddenly fell to his knees, not sure how much longer he could go on.

He fell to his face and opened his eyes a smidgen to see the sun getting brighter, feel her getting hotter.

"Persephone…" he breathed, "I'm so sorry."

He suddenly knew why they'd sent him out here. This is where he would die. He closed his eyes.

…

"Come on, get your coins out! Now!" a rough voice yelled.

"Augh, Phil, shut up!" Jack moaned, feeling a heavy sensation on his very person.

He opened his eyes and saw darkness and fire. He shot up and gaped…he'd made it to the Underworld.

He looked around as what could only be souls were led, some in chains to some docks. Black hooded figures with cruel voices were shouting at them, whips in their hands. He looked over and noticed other souls were being led to a different set of docks. He decided to follow them. He picked up his staff and the bag of things over his shoulder and walked. He didn't feel any different. He tried using his frost and found it actually worked, but he felt very weak still. Probably because there was neither wind here, nor any cold just yet.

He looked at all the different ferries. Some had souls screaming for their lives in chains, others had very fearful looking souls. He had a feeling these were people who'd done serious wrong and were paying the price.

He noticed one soul pleading with one of the guards. He was arguing that he had no money. The guard shoved him onto a dock with others. Suddenly the dock lowered and they disappeared into the lake.

Jack gulped.

"Get to your line!" A guard yelled at him, pointing towards a dock near the very end.

"Which one?" Jack asked.

"Charon's special dock, you are apparently a very peculiar presence."

Jack nodded and left quickly.

He walked and tried not to watch the souls begging for mercy in the water. He finally came to a quieter area where a lone figure sat in a small boat, smiling at him. The figure was wearing a black captain's uniform, but he did indeed have red skin and yellow eyes.

Charon saluted Jack as he came onto the dock slowly.

"Jack Frost, a pleasure, truly." Charon said.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Not every day we get a Guardian here." Charon explained and motioned around, "I'm captain of these docks, and I only serve the most honorable and peculiar souls or beings that come here."

Jack nodded, "I see."

"Come in Jack, and I'll take you where you need to go."

"And where do I need to go?" Jack asked.

"Hmmm, that is a mystery my friend, only the water will tell us." Charon said mysteriously.

Jack took out Tooth's coins and held them up. Charon's face seemed to get eager as he stared longingly at the coins, "But for you, wherever floats your boat would be just fine."

Jack got in and gave him the coins, "I need to get to Persephone. Where does Hades keep her?" he asked.

Charon gave him a look as he cast off, "Persephone, you say? Hades keeps her locked up real tight in his special dungeons."

"Where?" Jack asked.

Charon put his hand in the water and Jack could see lifeless eyes looking up at him in pain. He ignored them.

"We'll get you there." Charon smiled, "Strange reason to come here, Jack. Why Persephone?"

"Because she's a Guardian." Jack explained.

"Ah, yes, news travels fast here."

Jack nodded and chose to stay silent as the boat carried him to where he needed to go.

"These waters are full of lost souls." Charon explained, "Hades is a greedy ruler, but order must be so." Jack didn't say anything so he continued, "Some souls are bound for hell, others for a life here in the underworld, and others are welcome to choose reincarnation or Elysian; heaven as you call it."

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"Well, your soul was chosen, Jack, for a higher purpose by our creators, to be here, must be important; must be destiny."

Charon smiled at him and docked the boat by a large wooden door with bars on it.

"The dungeons." Charon explained, "Best be careful in there, Jack, old Hade's doesn't quite like visitors here, and like I said, new travels fast."

Jack nodded, reaching into his pocket. His eyes widened when he pulled out another coin, "Baby Tooth." He whispered, smiling.

He threw it to Charon, "Keep quiet, then."

Charon smiled with glee and bowed graciously as the dungeon door opened, "Best of luck, Jack Frost."

Jack turned around and walked through the doors. He just got inside when they slammed shut and bolted behind him. He was enshrouded in darkness but kept walking forward, luckily feeling the cold come back into him. Suddenly some lights went on and a whole entire row of torches lit. He saw tons of doors down an endless holiday. He grabbed a torch and started looking through doors.

He realized how dangerous it was already becoming as violent creatures to manic souls reached out and attempted to attack him as he walked by.

He got halfway down and was feeling out of luck when he finally came to a door that looked a little different than most. It wasn't just covered in wood; it also had vines on it. He carefully approached the bars and squinted inside.

"Persephone?" he whispered.

He looked and saw a figure chained to the wall, hugging her knees.

"Persephone?" he whispered louder this time.

The figure moved and looked up and he smiled; he'd found her!

"Jack?" she gasped, getting up and coming as far as she could to the door. The light hit her face and she practically glowed with happiness, "Jack!" she cried.

"Hang on." He said, backing up, "I'm gonna get you out of there."

He looked at the door and didn't know how on earth he'd get in. He finally had an idea, "Persephone, stand back!" he said.

He quickly froze the bars and broke them with his staff. Although it was small, he was able to climb through the hole he'd made.

He ran to her and she jumped into his arms, laughing. He spun her, feeling just as relieved that he'd made it.

He put her down and she smiled at him, but frowned just as quickly, "Jack! How did you even get here?"

"Long story." Jack chuckled.

She looked down at her chain and he froze that as well and broke it.

She smiled at him and even though he was cold, he put his hand on her cheek and she couldn't help but feel more vibrant than she had ages ago.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

"Wait!" she warned, "The only way out is through Hades."

"But you're still supposed to be on earth, Bunny said your portal might still be open." Jack said.

Persephone thought for a minute and nodded, "I know, but he might be guarding it."

"Well then I'll just have to take care of him then." Jack smiled, showing his staff.

"He's too powerful, Jack, this is his lair. His Underworld, his rules."

"Well then, let's take our chances and run as fast as we can." Jack said.

"You are too hopeful for your own good." Persephone smiled.

"Perks of being a Guardian." Jack explained.

They looked out and he crawled through the opening. Once he got through he made sure the coast was clear and helped her climb out.

She took his hand and they ran down the hallway together.

"Which way?" Jack asked her.

"Not much farther." She said. They came to another big door and she put her hand on it and closed her eyes. It opened and she smiled, "Bunny was right; my portal must still be open."

They walked through the dark and came to a lighted tunnel, surrounded by trees and vines. Persephone smiled walking to it, "My portal." She explained.

"Well isn't this a surprise!" A voice boomed around them. The lights went up and the portal disappeared.

Persephone and Jack were in some kind of arena, Hades sitting on a throne near the top.

"I must say, Jack Frost, I might have underestimated you." Hades laughed.

"Let her go, Hades, it's still her time on earth!" Jack yelled.

"Hmmm…No." Hades said.

Jack glared.

"And you, little Persephone, oh so scared. What you really didn't think I wouldn't be watching your every move?"

Persephone held on to Jack's hand and balled her other fist, glaring at him.

"I might as well just imprison you both, since winter is proving to be just as detrimental in my plans as spring time." Hades said, disgustedly.

Persephone frowned and thought a minute, "Wait!" she called, "Let us fight for our freedom."

"What?" both Jack and Hades yelled.

Persephone nodded, "You get your sport, and we get our chance."

Hades thought a minute, "Very interesting…why the sudden wish to fight? You've seen my games many times my dear and never seemed to like them."

Persephone refused to explain that his games were cruel and many of his victims were dead the minute he ordered them to fight for his sport.

But she knew how he played the games and that once you made a bet with Hades, he had to uphold it. It was the one honorable thing he did do. Only problem was; he cheated every time.

"Let us both fight. And if we win, you let us go." She said.

"And if you lose?" he asked.

She looked at Jack sadly and then looked down, "I'll be your queen."

Jack's eyes widened, "NO! Don't!" he yelled.

"After all these years of proposals and flowers and disgusting attempts you finally wish to be mine forever?" Hades laughed, "I should've used you earlier, Jack Frost. Who knew her attempts to save you would mean the end of her life."

Jack turned to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to do this."

She nodded, "It's our only chance." She smiled weakly and then turned to him, putting her hand on his cheek, "We can do this."

"Too hopeful for your own good, huh?" he chuckled.

She smiled at him.

"How touching, but I believe there is a game to be played." Hades interrupted. He clapped his hands and souls and the most hideous of creatures filled the stadiums, roaring.

Suddenly, Jack and Persephone were separated and chained to the wall, Jack's staff and supplies were put in an area far away from him.

"Jack, listen to me!" Persephone called as her hands were chained to the wall behind her, like his, "Hades is corrupt, but once a pact is made like this, he will uphold it. We can use our powers Jack, he's just using this as an attempt to win, but I know better."

Jack nodded, "I won't let anything happen to you." He promised.

She nodded as well, "I won't let anything happen to you either."

They felt the ground shake and looked over as a giant door opened and a roar erupted from the entrance.

"Let the games begin!" Hades roared and both Jack and Persephone watched in horror as a massive black dog with three gigantic heads came out, drooling and growling, its six dark, red eyes glowing.

"Oh great." Jack mumbled.

"Jack, we got this." Persephone said.

He sure hoped so.

…


	6. Chapter 6

The dog stomped into the room, getting closer to the middle of the arena. Persephone took a breath and looked at Jack, who couldn't hide his fear just little.

The dog was sniffing and drooling all over the place.

"Ech." Jack said as he quickly frosted his chains to break. It was taking a little too long as the chains were too thick, "Come on…" he moaned. Once he could get free he'd get Persephone.

Only, he didn't have too. She'd somehow backed up and found the wall, using her ability to create vines that sunk into the wall and broke off the chains connected to the wall. With the chains still attached to her, she wrapped a part of each chain around her hand. She narrowed her eyes at one of the dog head who was already setting its sights on her.

Jack finally broke free and the dog heard him, one face lunging.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled, jumping away and rolling.

The face headed towards Persephone lunged as well and she used her chains to whip it, making it back up.

Jack avoided the other head as it snapped at him. He needed his staff and he still couldn't fly. He was grateful he could still create ice under his feet. He used it to slide around quicker and get to Persephone, avoiding the dog heads still lunging at them.

He grabbed her waist as he passed by right before another head snapped at her.

"Can't you make Fluffy calm down?!" Jack asked her, exasperatedly as she held onto his back.

"Sorry, different kind of animal." She admitted, out of breath.

He was able to confuse the dog by going extra fast around in a circle with the ice, avoiding the heads as much as possible. He passed his staff and was able to grab it before the dog grabbed them.

"I have an idea!" Persephone said.

"That's great, cause I'm out of ideas!" Jack said.

She was able to break from Jack and roll on the ground. But she got up real fast.

"What are you doing?!" Jack yelled at her, still attempting to avoid the dog and using his staff to distract and keep it away from Persephone.

While Jack distracted the dog, flipping into the air and using his staff to make it mad, Persephone ran underneath the dog and wrapped the chain around one of its legs while it wasn't looking. Then she ran to Jack again, who caught her, taking her around in another circle, wrapping the chain around both the dog's legs.

"I have something we can feed it!" Jack told her, suddenly remembering what North had given him, "They'll fall asleep!"

"Wait, what?! You have Dog Treats?! And you didn't tell me?!" she yelled angrily, pulling the chain tighter.

"Uh, kinda busy not getting my head snapped off!" he yelled back, breaking her chains off her wrists.

"Now!" she yelled and he narrowly avoided all three heads, carrying Persephone right underneath the dog. They managed to get away as the dog slipped on the ice. Both fell to the ground, groaning.

"Where are the Dog Treats?" she asked.

"Bag!" he grunted.

They ran to grab the things before the dog got up. Only, it wasn't there anymore.

"Hades." She groaned, glaring at him as he smiled, tossing the cake in the air like a toy.

Jack was able to keep the ground frosty enough to keep the dog down, but only for so long. The bad part was it was definitely getting angrier.

Persephone had grabbed Bunny's boomerang. She didn't know how much good it would do, but at least she had a weapon.

The dog was whining and barking, still slipping on the ground, but the chains were definitely about to snap.

They needed the Dog Treats and fast.

She looked around in Jacks bag and found Sandy's dream sand.

She looked up, "Jack, make a snowball!" she called.

"Not the best time for a snowball fight!" he called back, heading her way.

She rolled her eyes, "Just DO IT!"

He did and threw it at her, she caught it, pouring dream sand on it then tossed it back to him. He threw it in the air and used his staff as a baseball bat to hit one head square in the face, knocking it out.

Persephone poured sand on the boomerang and then threw it, hitting two dogs right on and putting them to sleep.

It went very quiet and both were out of breath. Persephone caught the boomerang and Jack stared at her, smiling, "Bunny show you a few tricks?"

She smiled back, "Pays to know the Easter Bunny."

"Well, that was a surprise ending, I must say." Hades said, rather angrily, "But a deal is a deal."

He snapped his fingers and the arena and the dog disappeared. They were together in the dark, looking around fearfully.

Suddenly, her portal appeared as did Hades in front of it. He came closer to her and held up a piece of paper, "The only reason you both get to leave is because we made a deal, but, there's a catch my dear."

"No, no catch! We get to leave, that was the deal!" Jack yelled angrily.

"You have one day to return," Hades continued, "but after that, I will come for you again, my dear, and maybe, just maybe, you'll learn that by becoming my queen will be better for you."

"Torture me all you want." Persephone said, "I'm never marrying you."

Hades glared at her, "One day. Don't forget, you are still bound to me."

"Oh yeah?" Jack threatened, "She just showed you up, so something tells me, you're running out of time yourself."

"Know your place, both of you. Your precious world will soon cease to exist, no longer stuck in this place. I will control everyone and everything. The best thing you can do Persephone, is to rule it with me."

"Never." She glared.

"Well, there is a way and now I know your weakness." He said smiling, staring at Jack evilly. Then he disappeared, leaving them standing before the portal.

Persephone stood frozen for a minute until she felt Jack's hand take hers. She looked up at him and he smiled, "Let's go."

She gave him a sad look, but nodded and smiled. Both looked up at the portal and walked through it.

….

Persephone imagined North's palace and once they got through, both were standing in the cold before North's castle. Persephone was freezing and Jack was feeling delighted that he could fly again. He picked her up and flew quickly to the opening, where, thankfully two yetis were waiting for them to let them in.

Jack wanted to help Persephone warm up but realized he wasn't the best candidate for that.

"Jack? Persephone?!" Tooth called.

Baby Tooth rushed at them both, squeaking in delight.

She rushed at Jack and squeezed him tight, Baby Tooth cheering, "Thank goodness, you're both alright!" she said, happily, hugging Persephone next.

North, Sandy, and Bunny came right over, smiling with glee.

"I gotta say, mate, I'm impressed!" Bunny smiled, then hugged Persephone as she gave him his boomerang, "thought you'd remember a thing or two." He winked at her.

Sandy gave them both the thumbs up, smiling.

"What happened?" North asked, very intrigued, "Was it very hard to get in and out of there?"

Jack and Persephone gave each other a look and shrugged, shaking their heads.

"No."

"No."

"Wow…" Tooth said, "I can't believe you both made it out without a sweat."

Again they looked at each other and smiled secretly.

"Piece of cake." Jack said.

"Not much happened." Persephone added, shrugging.

"Good, because we really have a problem." Bunny added, taking them all to the globe.

Persephone was horrified to see so many lights going out. North pressed a button and a ton of TV's showed up blasting news reels of devastation; hurricanes, tornadoes, floods, etc.

"People are getting hurt bad." Bunny said, "But not just that, their spirits are dying along with them."

"There's only so much we can do." North added, looking at them, "We need you two to help us stop them."

Persephone looked to Jack and nodded. They could do what they needed to, but she wasn't sure how much they could do. Hades was getting stronger by the minute, and the more Persephone thought of the look he gave Jack, the more worried she became.

Hades knew it before she did; she cared about Jack, more than anything. He knew that by destroying Jack, he could destroy her. She wanted to voice her worries to them all, but was too ashamed to admit something like this. Jack probably didn't feel the way she did and would simply brush her off.

Her thoughts were broken as they all headed to the sleigh.

She avoided Jack as much as possible, too afraid she'd get any closer, because if she did, Hades would destroy him. She couldn't let that happen.

….

Jack was expecting a little more thanks from Persephone. I mean, hello, he saved her from the Underworld. But for some odd reason, she was looking down; scared. He had a feeling she was just upset about the earth dying, but the least she could do was see him smile and know that he had her back.

He sighed as the sleigh took off and Persephone seemed to dwindle before his eyes. She wasn't as bright and her eyes were tearful and bland. Even her hair didn't have its usual sheen.

He was getting worried that Hades was finally beating her, but he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't.

He took her hand and she pulled away quickly, refusing to look at him. He was shocked and a little hurt.

She looked away and cried silently and he knew something was up that she wasn't telling them. Well, she'd tell him as soon as they landed. He'd make her.

…..

They landed in the same area that had the volcano eruption. Persephone and Jack got out with the others. They walked away and Persephone looked up, the sun was leaving the sky and the moon was beginning to glow.

They walked a ways and Persephone went to the tree she'd clung to before being struck by the lava. She put her hand on it and knew it was no longer alive. She cried and walked away, hoping for something, anything, to bring life back to the earth.

Jack took her hand again and she couldn't look at him.

"Look at me." Jack said forcefully.

She took a breath and looked. She saw the pain in his eyes and knew that the earth dying was killing him just as much as it was killing her.

"It's gonna be okay." He promised, pulling her close. She took another raggedy breath and hugged him. It pained her but she couldn't say no.

Jack frosted the earth around him, covering a very wide area. He never knew he could frost so much in one area. As soon as he did so, the earth seemed to grow greener. But it stopped at a certain point.

He frowned and looked at Persephone, who was still looking horrible.

"I'm losing hope, Jack." She admitted sadly, looking up at him, "And I'm losing you."

"You're not." He defended, "Persephone, come on, you have to believe in me." He told her.

She shook her head, "I can't even believe in myself."

Jack bit his lip and couldn't think what he could possibly do, when he realized what she needed more than ever right now, was what he'd needed years before.

He looked at North, "We gotta get to Jamie!" he said.

….


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie was holding up a frog, ready to scare his sister, Sophie, who was finally old enough to talk and explore the creek with him.

He bit back his laughter as he crept towards her. She was so entranced by the water she didn't even hear him.

He was just about to yell 'boo' when she turned around with a newt in her hands and squealed, "GOT ONE!"

He jumped back in alarm and fell, tripping over the rocks and dropping the frog.

Sophie giggled and put the newt in the jar with water, "Look Jamie! It's a snake!" she laughed.

He smiled and got up, brushing off the mud from his pants and shirt, "No Soph, that's a newt, see." He said, grabbing his wilderness book and showing her the picture of the newt.

"Wow!" she breathed, then looked at the pretty spots on it, "It's really pretty." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, I had a frog, but somebody scared me!" he said, sticking his tongue out. She giggled again and he tugged her ponytail playfully.

"Come on, I have to finish my report on Greek Mythology." Jamie sighed.

"Ohh…" she whined, "I wanna catch more critters!"

"I know, but you know the rules, Sophie. Besides, it looks like it's gonna start raining." Jamie said, looking at the sky.

Sophie collected her jar while Jamie grabbed his shoes and books.

He took her hand and led her out of the creek area and into the park. He noticed some of his friends were playing basketball or Frisbee, enjoying the day.

Before they even reached the clearing, however, he suddenly got the chills.

"Cold." Sophie murmured.

"Yeah, that can't be right." Jamie admitted, looking around.

Sophie held his hand and shivered.

"It's okay, Sophie." Jamie told her, "We'll be home soon."

Just then he felt a snowflake on his nose. He frowned for a second and then grinned, "Sophie! It's Jack Frost!"

"Hey! Glad somebody remembers me!" Jack said, right above him on a tree branch.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost!" Sophie squealed, jumping in delight.

Jamie laughed, "What are you doing here?"

Jack jumped down and smiled at them, glad they both looked so happy, but more importantly, they remembered him.

He then looked over their shoulders at Persephone. She was hiding behind a tree, looking sad.

He looked imploringly at them, "I have a friend and she's in danger."

"Who? Not the Tooth Fairy!" Jamie gasped.

"No." Jack laughed, "This is someone you've never met before."

"Who?" Jamie asked.

Jack looked at Persephone and smiled, "She's right over there."

Jamie and Sophie turned.

"I don't see her." Jamie said.

Persephone looked down, "Jack, what's the use, they don't believe in me, they never will."

Jack walked over and held out his hand, "Just trust me." He whispered.

She looked up at him and finally took his hand as he led her closer to Jamie and Sophie. She looked at them as they watched Jack curiously. How she wished the kids would see her and what she could do. She longed to have a kid smile at her and the work she did, just like Jack, but she knew that was impossible. No one had ever believed in her, not even as a human.

He pulled her in front of Jamie and Sophie and smiled at them, "This is Persephone, she makes the spring."

Jamie narrowed his eyes and looked down.

Sophie was squinting as though hoping to see something.

"Persephone…" Jamie whispered, then gasped, smiling, "I know that name! I read about her in Greek Mythology!"

"He knows me?" Persephone asked, stunned.

"She makes the flowers grow, right? And in the story, she was taken by Hades and kept there as his prisoner!" Jamie said.

"They teach you that in school?" Jack said, astounded, "How come I'm not in the textbooks?" he whined.

"Jack…" Persephone sighed, "My story is real, but to them it's mythology."

"Not for long." Jack told her, then looked at Jamie, "You know all the flowers that grow and the baby animals that suddenly look more colorful in the springtime?" he asked.

Jamie nodded, "That's her?"

"That's her." Jack smiled.

"Flowers!" Sophie smiled, "They're so pretty."

Persephone let go of Jack's hand and got down on her knees in front of Sophie. She hoped she could make a flower bloom just for her, just this once.

She took a breath and put her hand down on the ground. She smiled as a beautiful daffodil blossomed in front of Sophie.

Jamie smiled and Sophie squealed with delight and looked up, her eyes going wide, "Persephone." She breathed.

"Persephone?" Jamie gasped.

Persephone smiled at the daffodil and then at them. But frowned when she realized, they were looking right at her. She looked from one to the other.

"Jack?" she asked, "Can they see me?"

Jamie nodded and Sophie reached out to touch her hair, "Pretty."

"You see me…" she breathed, smiling with tears in her eyes, "Jack! They see me!" she squealed.

She felt Sophie touch her hair. She pulled out a flower from her hair and gave it to Sophie, smiling.

Jack smiled at Jamie and winked.

"You really aren't a myth, you're real!" Jamie said happily, "And you create the flowers and, and-"

"She does everything!" Jack said, so glad that his plan worked.

Sophie came over and hugged Persephone, who couldn't control her tears any more, she let them flow as she laughed happily, hugging Sophie.

"You beautiful." Sophie said.

Persephone shook her head and smiled, "No, sweetie, you are."

Sophie grinned proudly and looked up at Jamie who put his hand on his sister's shoulder and looked kindly at Persephone.

Persephone hugged Sophie close and giggled.

Jack noticed how much brighter she was getting again, her hair shone and her eyes danced.

He suddenly heard a loud sound and looked up to see North's sleigh land nearby.

"Whoa!" Jamie yelled happily.

The noise apparently attracted attention as his friends who were playing came over to see Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman all get out of Santa's sleigh.

Jack waved to them and motioned to Persephone who was hugging Sophie.

"Oh." Tooth breathed happily.

"What's Sophie doing?" Pippa asked, coming over to Jamie and noticing that Sophie was almost levitating in the air.

"Persephone!" Sophie said happily.

"They see her!" Bunny said, happily as he came up to them.

"Who?" Claude asked.

"Persephone!" Jamie said, "Remember when we learned about her in Greek Mythology. She's what makes all the flowers bloom."

Each kid gasped and looked down as flowers all around them bloomed.

"Wow!" Pippa said, breathless. She looked up and they all gasped as Persephone sat there, holding Sophie in plain view for them to see.

"She's so beautiful." Cupcake commented.

"Persephone!" Caleb cheered, "She is real!"

"This is awesome!" Monty said.

Persephone looked joyful as she stood up and looked at them all. She couldn't believe it; they could actually see her.

She turned to Jack and smiled at him and he smiled back. No words were necessary.

They all jumped as the ground shook.

"What is that?" Monty yelped.

"Oh no…" Persephone said, "Hades is here."

"Hades?" Jamie gasped, taking Sophie's hand, "You mean…like Death?"

"Oh no." Pippa cried, "You mean he's real too?"

They all looked up and saw a dark cloud covering the sky. The Guardians got in front of the kids, including Persephone and looked up to see bright eyes in the clouds.

Persephone glared at them, balling her fists, "No more." She murmured.

"I think it's time we showed this clown we mean business." Bunny said.

Sandy nodded and got his whips out.

They were shocked when lightning hit the ground and knocked down some trees. Animals clambered to get away to safety and the kids were getting scared.

North ushered the kids to safety by them.

Jack got in front of Persephone and held his staff up, but she put his hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, but he didn't like the look she was giving him.

"I can't let this go on." She said.

"No!" Jack said, "He'll kill you!"

She shook her head sadly, "No Jack…if you get hurt…"

He put his staff down and came closer to her, "He's not gonna get to me."

She stared into his eyes tearfully, and then put her hand on his cheek, "I love you Jack Frost." She said and turned, walking away to stand up to Hades one last time.

**Again, thank you all for the reviews. And sad news, the last chapter is coming up. I know, I'm so sorry, but don't worry, I promise an amazing ending and a lovely surprise for you all. If anyone is interested in doing fanart for this story, please let me know I would love that, as I am not as artistically inclined as Persephone lol. **

**Thanks a ton!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Sigh* last chapter everyone. I really hope you enjoy it. But don't worry, I promise a very awesome surprise at the end. So what are you waiting for? Get reading! **

…

Jack didn't know whether to be overjoyed or shocked. Persephone loved him…

He could only watch as she stood up to Hades all alone, the wind getting stronger around her. And yet, she stood rooted, staring boldly at him as he continued to destroy the earth, causing the Guardians to grab the kids and get them to safety.

"Sophie!" Jamie yelled as a tree separated him from his sister. Bunny grabbed her while Sandy picked up Jamie and flew him and two others to a safer area.

Jack picked up Pippa and flew with her to the shelter they were hiding under as it rained harder.

"Stay here, all of you!" he told them and rushed to Persephone, who was still standing there, bravely holding her own.

North used his snow globe to call some yetis to help them. The yetis were able to lift the trees and move them to make a better shelter. The earth kept shaking and Bunny was still clambering to get Sophie to safety. Tooth got to him and helped get them out of any danger before lightning struck.

"Persephone!" Bunny called.

Jack looked over at the one woman he knew he loved. He held his staff firmly as he flew over near her. He ran the rest of the way and managed to get behind her. He put his hand on her shoulders. She turned quickly, staring at him. He stared back firmly, then leaned in and kissed her.

There was no more strong wind or rain, no more of Hades laughter filling the air, no more lighting. They were just winter and spring, together.

"Whoa…" a few of the boys said.

"Aww…" the girls said as well.

"You gotta be kidding me, mate!" Bunny laughed.

"That's different." North commented.

"Look!" Tooth cried, happily.

Jack and Persephone broke apart and for a moment just stared into each other's eyes, then looked down and both gasped.

All around them, the earth was being replenished. Even some of the clouds disappeared and the sun was beginning to shine through.

The kids cheered and North laughed happily.

It all became calm and beautiful through all the chaos.

The clouds disappeared and Hades formed, walking towards them angrily.

"Give up Hades." Jack said, his staff ready.

"Why should I?" Hades sneered, "Just because a few tiny brats believe in her doesn't mean I still can't take her." He snapped his fingers and a white chain appeared in his hand that connected to Persephone's ankle.

"I believe in her." Jack said, walking forward, "And I love her. You're not taking her anywhere."

"What are you going to do? Frost me?" Hades laughed, "We both know that doesn't work on death, Jack."

"No, but life can." Persephone said, stepping forward.

Just then, the sun shone very bright and its rays extended towards Persephone.

Hades snapped his fingers but couldn't seem to make anything happen. Jack backed up as Persephone was enshrouded in light.

"Persephone!" he called, afraid she was getting hurt.

The rays disappeared and Persephone stood there. Only she looked different. Her eyes were as yellow as the sun and she glared at Hades, who suddenly stared in fear at her.

"Hades of the Underworld." An inhuman female voice said through Persephone, "You know who I am."

"Mother…" Hades gasped, "No, you can't be-"

"You've devastated my children for far too long," she said in her mystic voice, walking towards him slowly, "and now you will pay the ultimate price."

She held her hand up over the ground and a giant hole appeared and dark entities came from it and wrapped themselves around Hades, "Forever in exile to your lands, never to return to this earth. Never again shall you see light or joy. You will do your job I've entrusted to you and you will do it without any powers."

"NO!" Hades cried as his skin was stripped from him revealing an empty skeleton. He was finally dragged deeper down where the most painful cries could be heard until it all stopped and the hole disappeared.

Mother Earth smiled and touched the ground, healing the damage done by Hades. She stood and disconnected from Persephone as a wisp of sunlight. She formed into a beautiful glowing woman with long hair and smiled at Persephone.

Persephone gasped and stared lovingly at Mother Earth, "Mother…" she breathed, reaching a hand out.

"My daughter," Mother Earth told her gently, "I release you from your bonds and ask that you tend to this earth as if it were your own."

Persephone smiled, "Yes mother, I will."

"I am proud of you." Mother Earth said, touching Persephone's cheek. She looked at Jack who bowed his head politely, astounded that he was actually looking at Mother Earth herself, "My son," she smiled, "your destiny is with my daughter. Take care of her."

Jack nodded, "I will."

She smiled at all the Guardians who bowed respectfully to her. She nodded, smiling once more at Persephone and then disappeared. Everyone watched as the sun shone a little brighter now.

All the kids cheered with the other Guardians, who were celebrating that Hades was no longer threatening the earth.

Tooth flew to them both and hugged them, cheering with glee. Even Baby Tooth was whizzing around excitedly.

Sandy came over and nodded happily to them.

Bunny hugged Persephone warmly and nodded to Jack respectfully.

North grabbed them both up in a big bear hug, making them laugh.

All the kids came over and stared in wonder at how beautiful everything looked now.

North bent down and whispered in Sandy's ear, who nodded. Then North winked at everyone and they knew what that meant; It was time to go.

Jack bent down to talk to Jamie one last time, "Promise you'll still believe in me when winter comes?" he asked.

Jamie laughed and nodded, "And now I can believe in your girlfriend." He giggled.

Jack had to laugh at that. He looked over at Persephone, who gave the girls some flowers and hugged them tenderly.

He smiled at Jamie, "Have fun with her while she's around, okay? Don't be afraid to be a little creative." He said.

Jamie nodded, "Hey Jack?" he asked.

Jack nodded his head.

"Do you think I'll ever find love too?"

Jack smiled, "If a Guardian can, I know you can too. Besides, you're kind of a Guardian already, aren't you?"

Jamie smiled.

Jack got up and ruffled his hair one last time.

Sandy covered the sky with dream sand and everyone got in the sleigh.

Persephone stood there for a moment, staring around her in wonder.

Jack finally came up to her, "You okay?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "It's strange, being free now." She admitted, "But it's kind of nice too."

Jack smiled and took her hand, "You know, I know a thing or two about freedom. Care to join me?"

She grinned and kissed him again. He took that as a yes.

"Ooooohhhhh." A bunch of kids said, making him roll his eyes.

"Back of the sleigh you two lovebirds." Bunny said.

Persephone laughed, blushing and got into the sleigh. Jack followed her and turned, smiling at all the kids who were chasing the sleigh and waving.

He got into the sleigh and Sandy gave him the thumbs up. Jack laughed and finally joined Persephone in the back, where she stared happily at the sun.

He took her hand grinning. Then he managed to make a flower out of ice and give it to her. She smiled, taking it. She gave him the sweetest look and then grinned wickedly as she turned it into a real one and gave it back to him, winking.

He laughed, shaking his head and finally gave in, kissing her.

**So when you find your destiny-believe in it!**

**The End**

…

**Epilogue**

"Hold still everyone…almost…done…." Persephone said as she painted her final strokes on the canvas. She was surrounded by yetis making toys in North's castle, but ignored it to finish her painting.

Her canvas suddenly grew frost and she narrowed her eyes and huffed, "Jack, if you ruin my painting I will paint your face pink!"

She heard Jack laugh and jump in behind her, "What? You love my frost." He said.

She glared at him playfully then looked back at the painting, "What do you think?" she asked him.

He looked at all the yetis who were posing for the "Last Supper" scene and then at her painting. He nodded his approval, "Nice. DaVinci would be proud." He said.

"Who?" she asked.

"You're a painter and you never heard of DaVinci?" he asked, astonished.

"Of course I have you dope, I'm just shocked you do." She grinned.

"Hey, I have culture." He defended.

She smiled and clapped her hands, "Thank you gents, you're free to go!"

The yetis all sighed with relief and went back to work while she took her canvas off the easel and took it to her guest room.

Now that she was free, winter proved challenging for her. She didn't exactly have a home to go to, so instead, she visited all the Guardians instead. She helped Bunny with his eggs, she gossiped with Tooth, she helped North with his toys, and occasionally she would sneak up on Jack and make his work with snow days a little harder. Oh and not to mention all the planning she was doing for her upcoming wedding.

That's right. Jack had proposed, so now, she was in the middle of planning a spectacular wedding at the Pole with Jack.

Course, she was doing all the work, he seemed to just enjoy showing off to everyone that he was getting married to the most beautiful Guardian/Destiny ever.

She'd roll her eyes whenever he'd suddenly disappear when she needed to talk about the wedding.

Sure he was a little nervous about all the attention, but she also knew how much he loved her and wanted it to be a special day. He just didn't want to think about it was all.

But for now, she enjoyed her freedom. Why with all the freedom she had she was finally able to do everything she'd always dreamed of doing. She got to see the world, explore, create new things, and just be herself. She couldn't have been happier.

Jack followed her and frowned when he got to her room. It was covered in colors, fabric, and flowers, "Whoa…somebody call a maid, fast."

"Hey!" she giggled, "Somebody has to plan this wedding."

Jack listened patiently as she told him all of the things she was doing, but truth be told, he was just staring at her beauty. She'd actually colored the tips of her blonde hair different rainbow colors and wore a long skirt with intricate colors and designs and a very short top with the same design on it. She would also wear a matching sari whenever she got cold. She looked exotic and beautiful and Jack could tell she was enjoying her freedom and creativity more than ever. Not to mention how downright excited she was for their wedding. As much as he hated all that deadline stuff, he had to admit he couldn't wait for that day to come. He loved how her eyes would light up as she talked about it.

She babbled on and then finally asked him how winter was coming.

"Not too bad," he said on cue, "Had a few snow days." He glared playfully at her.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine." She winked, "So what brings you here?" she asked, putting her painting away.

"I was feeling kind of bored." He said simply.

"Whoa! Hold the phone! Jack Frost…BORED?!" she laughed.

He shrugged and sat on her table while she tried putting some things away. He looked around and noticed some paintings of flowers scattered around, "Are you creating new flowers?" he asked her.

She turned and nodded, shrugging shyly, "I don't know…I don't think they're that great, but there is one…"

She picked up a picture of a blue flower that extended out, shaped like a snowflake, it had white dots on it, almost like snow.

"I call it the Frost Flower." She smiled.

He grinned at her and nodded, "I like it."

"Really?" she smiled happily.

He nodded and she felt so proud of herself, "Well, courtesy of me, they will be blooming this spring."

"I promise as your husband not to mess with your new flower then." He said, smiling at her.

She couldn't help but love hearing him say those words. Not the getting out of her hair part, but the fact that he wanted to marry her. She felt all giddy inside and couldn't wait for the big day.

"Okay, Jack, since you are here and you are bored."

"Oh boy." Jack braced for it.

"I could really use your help in deciding a few things for the wedding." She started.

"Uh oh, Istanbul needs snow, gotta go!" he yelled, flying out.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. She sure knew how to get rid of her fiancé when she was in the middle of planning a few things. She grabbed an empty canvas and decided that if Jack was off to have fun, so was she.

**Aww, okay, if you want to read Jack and Persephone's wedding, it is coming up soon. It will be titled: Love for All Seasons. **

**Again, I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and support; it means so much to me. If you want to do any fanart, let me know. Also, if you want to check out my other stories, you can find them on my page. **

**All my love and see you soon!**

**~Geminisonic**


End file.
